I Don't Want to Talk About It
by angeliqueFanfic
Summary: Jane reluctantly accepts Maura's help to relieve her frustrations, but both women will eventually have to face the truth when their feelings get in the way. Posting all six chapters all at once.
1. Chapter 1

Jane pushed the morgue doors open. She was out of breath and her hair was a mess. She was greeted by a dead body on a slab, sheet up to his waist. No sign of the M.E. or her assistants.

"Maura!" Jane looked around the empty room and started towards her friend's office.

Maura stepped out of the adjacent locker room, in full scrubs and latex gloves.

"Jane? I was about to start the autopsy, you won't get my report for another day or so."

"No, I... That's not what I..."

"What happened to you? Your shirt is ripped. Your hair is a mess... I mean, more than usual."

"Thank you, _Maura_. Frost and I had a run-in with a perp, had to run after him, for like, three miles, and I tackled him. He took a swing at me with a knife."

Maura's face fell and her eyes immediately scanned Jane's body for traces of blood.

"I'm fine, he missed. And I punched him out cold." Jane lifted her hand up and showed Maura her bruised knuckles. One was bleeding. Maura winced and gently lifted Jane's hand to take a look at it.

"Oh, Jane. Let me clean it up and put some ice on it. Go sit down in my office, I'll be right back."

Jane went over to Maura's office and sat down in the awkward red chair. She was still out of breath and couldn't figure out why. She licked her lips and frowned, shifting in the chair, trying to get comfortable.

Maura walked in carrying a small tray loaded with supplies. She set it on her desk and walked over to Jane.

"Let me take off your shirt."

Before Jane could react, Maura was undoing the buttons of her white shirt, one by one. The detective had to close her eyes briefly, feeling her heart thumping wildly in her chest. When she opened them again, Maura was pulling the shirt open and Jane leaned forward to slide her arms out of the sleeves, leaving her in a white tank top.

Maura picked up a pad of gauze from the tray. It was already loaded with alcohol. Jane lifted her hand up reluctantly.

"Is it going to sting?"

Maura laughed.

"It might, yes. Do you think you can handle it, Detective?"

Jane sighed and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Maura took her hand and dabbed her knuckles, as gently as she could. She looked up at Jane to check her reaction.

With a slight delay, Jane's mouth fell open and she winced.

"Fffffuuuuu..."

Maura chuckled. "You're such a baby."

Even though she was teasing her, Maura rubbed Jane's shoulder to comfort her, waiting for the stinging to subside.

Jane felt the prickle of goose bumps forming on her arms at the warm touch. Her nipples hardened instantly. The pain on her knuckles was almost pleasurable. She felt confused and embarrassed. She heard herself exhale loudly, and hoped that Maura would think it was the sting of the alcohol. She had no such luck.

"It's the adrenaline. From earlier. You're... aroused."

"What? No!"

"I can tell from your physiological reaction. Your pupils are dilated, you're out of breath and you're experiencing cutis anserina."

Jane tilted her head.

"Goosebumps."

Before Jane could protest, Maura continued.

"... And you're ovulating."

Jane closed her mouth, then opened it again.

"You're keeping track of my cycle?"

"It's hard not to. You get cranky... I mean, more than usual."

"Thank you, _Maura_."

The doctor turned around and grabbed the bag of ice. She placed it on Jane's hand and held it. Jane looked at it absently, her lips parted slightly, breathing fast and shallow. She shifted nervously in the chair, acutely aware of the fabric of her underwear stretching against her core.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Jane looked up. "What? What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry. Do you have someone you can call?"

Jane frowned and shook her head no.

"That's what I thought. So do you want me to help you?"

"What do you mean "help me"?"

"I can manually stimulate you and bring you to orgasm. You'd feel a lot better."

"Maura, what the hell! How can you even..." As she was getting ready to protest and get up, she realized the thought of Maura touching her didn't seem so bad after all. In fact, her best friend seemed like a reasonable choice to bring her the relief she craved. She settled back down, aware of the wetness between her legs starting to soak into her panties. Her breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes.

Silence fell between them.

After a few seconds, Maura sat down on the small armrest, her left arm settling behind Jane around her shoulders. Jane struggled to keep breathing, her eyes still shut.

Maura ran a tentative hand over Jane's shoulder, smoothing down her arm. She reached for Jane's belt, and slowly started undoing it, giving Jane time to stop her. She slid the belt out of the buckle, then undid the button of her pants. Jane's hips tilted up ever so slightly. Encouraged, Maura slid the zipper down and started pulling Jane's tank top out of her pants.

Her eyes closed, Jane felt Maura's warm hand run over her stomach, and a gasp escaped her lips at the contact. The detective turned her head and buried her face into Maura's side, embarrassed but too horny to stop her friend. She inhaled Maura's smell and it left her even more dizzy and confused. Maura's fingers slid under the edge of her panties, stopping short of reaching in, still caressing her skin in slow, wide motions.

"Is this okay?" Maura's voice was soft, but the tone deliberately neutral. It was as if she was asking Jane if she preferred a latte or a mocha.

Jane nodded into the side of Maura's blouse. She felt the doctor's hand inch lower, over her curls, and it sent a tremor through her spine. She arched her hips into the touch, wondering how wet Maura would find her. She stopped moving, her mind and body entirely focused on the downward progress of Maura's fingers.

When Maura's fingers slid down her clit, Jane's entire body jerked up. Jane exhaled sharply into Maura's blouse. Maura continued lower and dove into warm wetness, spreading it around her folds, before coming back up. The blonde started to trace slow circles over the sensitive nub, increasing the rhythm slowly until Jane started responding in counterpoint, giving her a silent approval.

The detective was breathing hard against Maura's side, and turned slightly to be able to get more air. Her forehead was now pressed along the side of her friend's breast, but Jane was entirely focused on Maura's fingers, and she could feel herself rapidly approaching the edge. She was working hard at suppressing the moans that threatened to escape her lips, and when her body seized, she clenched her teeth and climaxed in silence, her heart pounding in her ears and chest. Violent spasms rocked her body, her clit throbbing endlessly under Maura's deft strokes.

Her hips slowly settled back down on the chair. Her head still against Maura's side, Jane waited for her heart rate to return to normal before looking up at Maura.

The doctor slowly slipped her hand out of Jane's underwear, and kissed the top of Jane's hair.

"Better?"

Jane nodded and cleared her throat. "Mmh-hmh." Her voice was even hoarser than usual. It took a couple of seconds before she trusted her legs to carry her. She stood up and zipped up her pants.

"You can use the locker's bathroom if you need to. I'll go start my autopsy."

"Th... Thank you."

Maura smiled and nodded. "No problem. Anytime."

Jane was headed towards the locker room when Maura called after her.

"It's my turn to pick the movie tonight, I believe?"

"Oh, great..." Jane rolled her eyes and she stepped out of the room, a content smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had gone by, and even though Jane was initially embarrassed, the feeling quickly faded. Maura had been acting like nothing had happened, almost to Jane's dismay. The detective couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment, even though she couldn't put her finger on the reason why. She had told herself enough times that she wasn't attracted to Maura that way, and it was now clear Maura wasn't interested in pushing it further.

Jane pushed the morgue doors open. She was out of breath and her hair was a mess. Maura looked up from her microscope and couldn't repress a soft chuckle. She immediately looked around to point out her assistants in the room.

"Hello Detective, can I help you?"

A desperate look on her face, Jane pointed her chin to the locker room door.

Maura tilted her head at Jane, a smirk on her lips. Jane gave her an urgent glare, a warning that she wasn't in the mood to play. Maura complied and followed Jane into the small room, locking the door behind her. Jane continued along until she reached the opposite wall, and she turned around to face the doctor.

"I'm glad you didn't ruin your shirt this time."

"Maura!" Jane whined through her teeth. Her eyes were a silent apology, then a desperate request.

Jane started undoing her belt and unbuttoning her pants. Maura stepped forward, and Jane grabbed her friend's hand. She pushed it frantically inside her underwear and her head fell back against the wall with a soft thud when it made contact with her clit.

Maura pushed into Jane's folds, and gasped at the wetness that greeted her. She felt Jane tugging at her wrist to get started. Her fingers went to work, stroking Jane's clit in tight circles. Jane was pushing her hips into the touch, her eyes squeezed shut, her breathing carefully controlled so she'd stay quiet. She was still holding Maura's wrist in a vice-like grip, and was guiding it down.

Maura tucked her head into the side of Jane's neck and whispered to her.

"What do you want?"

Jane only hesitated for a breathless second. "I... want you... inside."

Without answering, Maura slid her fingers down and entered Jane's drenched opening. She hooked her fingers inside and pushed up, feeling Jane's walls push back in response.

Jane clenched her teeth hard, barely catching a whimper in her throat. She was thrusting her hips forward and back, grinding against Maura's hand. She could hear the wet sloshing sounds inside her pants, and she wondered if Maura's assistants could hear it too. Not that she cared. She could only focus on the impending orgasm, so close now she could taste it in her mouth. She bit her lower lip as she felt it rear up, and she pushed on Maura's wrist one more time.

The climax crashed though her, wiping away all her thoughts and frustration. Her body jerked up for several seconds, her mouth open and her lungs burning up from the lack of air. She took a few careful breaths as she came down, riding out the last spasms that lingered under Maura's touch.

Jane let her head fall onto Maura's shoulder as she recovered. Maura stroked her hair gently, and kissed her temple. She pulled her hand free and Jane finally let go of her wrist.

"Sorry, it's probably going to leave a bruise..."

Maura shrugged and took a step back. She looked up at Jane, like she was going to say something. But she just smiled and headed to the sink to wash her hands.

Jane watched her friend's back for a couple of seconds, then turned around to go wipe herself in the bathroom stall. By the time she came out, Maura was back at work in the morgue. The detective felt an unfamiliar pang in the pit of her stomach as she walked by her friend, and back up to the bullpen.


	3. Chapter 3

Another two week went by and Jane was sitting at her desk, reviewing witness accounts for the latest case. Her phone chimed and she checked the text. It was from Maura.

_Can you come down to my office?_

Another one came as she was reading.

_Now_

Jane got up and headed down the elevator to the morgue. She knew it was probably related to the case, but deep down, she was just happy to go visit her friend. Lately, she had been surprisingly anxious to see Maura, and welcomed opportunities to spend time with her.

She headed directly to the office and closed the door. Maura was standing in front of her desk, holding a report in her hand. Her forehead creased in an annoyed frown and she sighed loudly.

"I got the DNA results for the O'Connell case. Guess who?"

Jane had the feeling it was a trick question. She braced herself.

"I... I don't know. Who did it come back to?"

"Officer Duncan!"

Jane winced.

"Jane, you're the lead on the case. I told you a hundred times to not let police personnel contaminate my crime scene. Now I have to sort through all the DNA samples again, and re-run all the tests. We wasted two days! We might have lost our chance to catch the murderer!"

"I'm sorry, Maura. I'll talk to the guys again. I'm really sorry."

She stepped forward and touched Maura's arm. "If it makes you feel better, we found a suspicious deposit on his bank account and Frost thinks he was able to trace it back to the brother-in-law." She tilted her head and smiled at the doctor, hoping it would make her feel better. She noticed her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Are you okay?"

Maura looked up at the ceiling, and blew the air out of her cheeks. She nodded and looked back at Jane.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been... irritable."

Jane smirked and her eyes went soft.

"Do you want me to... help you?"

Maura looked up at Jane, surprise painted on her face. Jane took offense.

"What? Of course I'd return the favor. You don't think I can do it?"

"No, it's not that. I just thought you... we've never really talked ab..." The detective cut her off, pressing her index to Maura's lips to stop the flow of words.

"Wait. I don't want to _talk_ about it. Do you want me to help you? Yes or no?"

Maura only took a second to think about it. She nodded her head yes, and Jane slowly removed her finger.

"Yes." Maura said breathlessly.

Jane turned around and closed the blinds on either side of the door, then locked the office. She walked back and stood in front of Maura, who was sitting on the edge of her desk, looking down at her feet.

Jane mirrored Maura and looked down at the expensive heels, slowly going up along her toned legs, to the hem of her dress. She glanced up briefly to look into Maura's eyes, before tentatively hugging her hips. She ran her hands lower, until she felt the bare skin of her thighs. She hooked her fingers to the bottom of the dress and pulled it up. She was standing so close to Maura, yet she wouldn't close the gap to hold her, careful to respect their unspoken boundaries. But it bothered Jane, and she felt compelled to lean in and press her lips against Maura's neck, even if it was still pretend. As if of their own accord, her lips parted and her tongue darted out to taste Maura's skin. Maura gasped softly and lifted her head up to give Jane more access. Intoxicated by Maura's scent, Jane opened her mouth fully and sucked on the soft skin.

Remembering to focus on her task, Jane brought a hand on the inside of Maura's thigh and pulled the silk panties aside. She ran a finger along Maura's slit, surfing right away on Maura's juices. For a few seconds, she grazed Maura's nether lips, spreading the wetness around. She heard Maura's breath accelerating in response, her chest heaving up and down against her. Extending her middle finger, she slowly parted Maura's slit, starting at the top, deep into hot, slick wetness.

Maura moaned softly as her hips bucked up against Jane, and she started panting through her open mouth. The doctor cupped Jane's cheek and brought her face up from her neck. She looked, heavy lidded, into Jane's eyes as the detective's fingers slipped inside her opening. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but when Jane started pushing her fingers in and out, her thumb circling her clit, she squeezed them shut, and she let out a loud whimper.

Jane closed the gap and covered Maura's mouth with hers, effectively muffling her moans. She couldn't help but push her tongue forward, meeting Maura's halfway. Jane felt her stomach clench at the wet contact, suddenly acutely aware of her tongue and fingers being inside her best friend. She moaned back into Maura's mouth, exhaling loudly through her nose.

Craving more contact, Maura lifted her leg up and hooked it around Jane's thigh. Jane pushed her fingers deeper, which elicited another loud moan from Maura. The doctor tangled her fist into Jane's hair, pulling her closer, mashing their mouths together.

Sensing Maura's need, Jane grabbed her ass with her free hand and pulled her firmly into her, using her hips to push harder into Maura's opening. She could hear the desk creaking and it started to slide back with every thrust, so she pushed Maura's down onto it, leaning forward on top of her. Their lips parted with a wet smack, and Jane looked down at Maura with hooded lids. Maura's eyes were barely open, her hair spilled around over the desk, her lips swollen and wet from the kiss. Jane clenched her teeth at the sight, realizing it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. She wanted to make Maura come so hard.

Jane leaned forward and captured Maura's lips again, sucking and licking inside, while she focused on maintaining a steady rhythm with her hips. She was now sweating profusely, beads running down her temples and back.

Maura's hips suddenly arched up and stilled. Jane kept stroking inside like she had been, until she felt Maura's walls clench around her fingers. Maura's upper body bucked up against Jane as the climax tore through her, and Jane struggled to stifle the doctor's moans with her mouth. She waited until Maura's hips came back down, and the spasms inside subsided. With a last kiss, she pulled Maura back up with her.

Maura held on to Jane's neck for a few seconds before looking up. She licked her lips, slowly regaining her composure. Her hands slid down along Jane's arms, and she pulled her dress back down.

"Thank you."

Jane was still in shock. "You're... you're welcome." Her heart jumped to her throat, and she suddenly wanted to cry. She turned around and headed to the locker room to wash her hands. She could feel her drenched underwear clinging to her with every step.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had gone by again. Maura hadn't mentioned a thing, and Jane was playing along, even though she now would think about their encounters every second of the day. When they were apart, she imagined kissing and touching her beautiful friend, but face to face, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Without a reason to release their pent up frustrations, these urges would mean something that Jane wasn't quite ready to acknowledge.

It was Friday night, movie night. Maura had picked a documentary on contemporary art. Jane was sighing and rolling her eyes in anticipation as she put two pizza slices on her cardboard plate, before walking over to Maura's couch and sitting next to her.

"Ready?" Maura beamed as she hit play on the remote.

Jane groaned and stuffed a huge bite of pizza into her mouth. She sank back into the couch. It was going to be a long night.

They were about 30 minutes into it. Jane had given up 10 minutes ago, when they had attempted to convince her that a urinal was art.

She got up to get her third beer from the fridge, and refilled Maura's wine. Maura nodded a silent thank you.

The detective plopped back down on the couch. She felt a nice buzz from her drinks. Her eyes wandered to Maura's knees and thighs, and without thinking, she brushed a pizza crumb off the doctor's designer skirt. Maura looked down at her lap, then back up at Jane. The brunette shrugged.

"You had a crumb."

Jane suddenly felt incredibly silly, and she couldn't repress a chuckle. Maura looked at her sternly, but then laughed as well. The doctor reached over and grabbed Jane's hand in her own, and brought it into her lap, on top of her skirt.

"Stop fidgeting," Maura said softly, turning her attention back to the TV.

That's all Jane needed to feel frisky. With Maura's hand still on top of hers, she started caressing Maura's thigh, and started tugging at the bottom of her skirt.

"Jane!"

"Do you want to fool around?"

Maura turned to look at Jane's, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

"Wh... Why? Because! Because this is boh-ring. Come on!"

"No! This is not how it works. Bored is not a real reason, even though I have to admit this is not the best documentary on the subject."

"What do you mean "This is not how it works?" How does it... Wait, no, I don't want to talk about it. Never mind." Jane turned to face the TV again and took her hand back.

She waited patiently another three minutes, then let her hand creep closer to Maura. She started playfully grazing Maura's thigh with her index finger. Maura was making every effort to ignore her, which was driving Jane crazy.

"Come on, Maura!"

Maura sighed and finally looked at Jane. She clicked the TV off. Jane flinched, surprised by Maura's sudden reaction.

"Beg me," Maura purred. The detective swallowed hard.

"What?"

"Beg me. You want me? You don't want to talk about it? Then beg me." Maura's mouth was a faint smile, but her eyes were dark and serious.

Jane licked her lips. She couldn't tell if Maura was joking. She felt a hot gush between her legs and the beer buzz helped her make the decision.

"Please?"

"Please what?" Maura leaned closer. Jane could smell her sweet breath fan her lips, a mixture of red wine and expensive lipstick. She felt the doctor's warm hand on her thigh. Her legs parted slightly without her consent.

"Please touch me."

Maura got up and settled back down with her leg under her, so she could face Jane. She unbuckled Jane's pants, and undid the button. Jane lifted her hips up and slid her pants down over her thighs herself, then settled back down.

"No, all the way."

Jane only hesitated for a short second, and kicked her pants off all the way, along with her boots.

Maura ran her hand flat over Jane's stomach, and went up under her v-neck, over Jane's breasts. She weighed both of them in turn, and felt Jane's nipples grow hard under her touch, through the cotton fabric of her bra. Jane hissed sharply and arched up.

"I want to see you. Take it off."

"Why?" Jane suddenly felt shy, like somehow, being naked would be too intimate.

Maura tilted her head at her and looked into Jane's eyes. She leaned over and kissed the corner of Jane's mouth. "Because you're beautiful."

Jane's heart sank to her stomach. She closed her eyes until the feeling passed. She leaned forward and slowly pulled her t-shirt over her head, while Maura deftly undid the clasp of her bra. Before she could sit back again, Maura eased her down on the couch and was straddling her. Jane set her hands on Maura's waist and tilted her hips up into her, feeling their core touching through their underwear. She wasn't able to stop a moan from rumbling past her lips.

Without breaking eye contact with Jane, Maura started unbuttoning her blouse, revealing a teal satin bra. Jane couldn't help but stare at Maura's breasts, full and heavy, pressed together inside the exquisite brassiere. She slid her hands up to cup them, pushing them up, smoothing a thumb over the bump of her nipples. Maura reached behind and unsnapped her bra, and let Jane slide the straps down over her shoulders before strong hands returned to knead her bare breasts.

All the while, Jane was slowly pushing her hips up and down into Maura, seeking more contact. Maura was grinding back and forth in same rhythm, slightly restrained by her skirt riding up her thighs. Quickly, she got up and unzipped it. She let it fall on the floor next to her. After a brief glance over at Jane, she pulled her panties off and stepped out of them. Hardly self-conscious and always confident about her body, she let Jane rake her eyes over her naked form, enjoying the lust she saw on the detective's face.

The doctor kneeled down next to Jane, and placed a kiss on her stomach. She pulled the cotton underwear down, and Jane tilted up to help. Maura slid it all the way down to her feet, and her hand came back up along the inside of her thigh. Jane brought her knee up and spread her legs for Maura. She didn't care about pretending anymore. She needed this. She needed Maura. She clenched her teeth at the realization and swallowed the lump in her throat. Then Maura slid two fingers inside her wet heat.

Jane's body arched way up and she let out a long moan.

Maura pushed deep inside, and pulled back out slowly, feeling the velvety walls, sliding and twisting her fingers inside. Unlike before, she took her time in exploring Jane, and made a point in watching her reactions. She was touching Jane with slow, deliberate strokes, barely there, yet electrifying. Jane responded to every move with open-mouthed moans, sounds Maura had never heard from her before. It was intensely erotic, and it only fueled her own desire. She could feel her juices spreading between her own legs.

Maura reached down with her free hand and collected some of her own wetness. She rubbed it on Jane's nipple in tight circles. Jane's eyes shot open, and she watched as Maura leaned over to suck the hard nipple into her mouth, tasting herself at the same time. She hummed into Jane's breast.

"Mmmh. Oooh, fffuuuck..." Jane just couldn't help herself anymore, and had given up on trying to hold back. She threaded her fingers into Maura's hair and pulled her closer, mashing her against her breast. Maura gently bit her nipple in response, causing Jane to cry out and close her eyes.

The doctor moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, while she continued working the other breast with her hand. Jane's senses were on overload, and she threw her head back into the armrest pillows. Maura started kissing her way down Jane's stomach, then licked the soft skin with her flattened tongue, until she reached the line of Jane's dark curls. She sucked and nipped around the sensitive skin for a moment, Jane's hips tilting desperately into her, before climbing back up onto the couch and settling with her head between Jane's legs.

Maura watched her fingers as she teased Jane, slowly sliding in and out of Jane's opening. The pink folds were glistening with juices, spread around her inner thighs and running down her cheeks. Maura closed in and kissed the small button peaking out of its hood. Jane's body jerked up at the contact, and the detective lifted up her head to look down at Maura.

"Maura... you don't have to... do this."

Maura looked up from between her legs. "I know. I want to. Let me."

The doctor darted out her tongue and closed her lips around Jane's pussy, sucking it inside her mouth. Jane's head flew back down and a strangled sob escaped her throat. Maura squeezed her eyes shut to try and stifle the one that was bubbling up in her heart. Instead, she tried to focus on synchronizing her fingers with her tongue, and she started pushing harder and deeper inside of Jane. The detective's hips started bucking up, and she held on with her free hand to steady her and not lose contact with her mouth. She felt Jane grabbing her hair with her fists, grinding her face into her core. Maura slowed down though, and Jane whimpered in frustration.

"Maura,... please,... please, I'm so close."

The doctor quickly wiped her face on the inside of Jane's thigh and climbed up to straddle Jane's thigh. She fumbled around to grab the detective's hand. Gripping her wrist, she pushed her long fingers deep inside her and sat back down. She cried out and started thrusting against Jane, finally hooking her fingers inside the detective to bring her the release she was begging for. Her upturned palm rubbing against her clit, she felt Jane getting more and more wet inside in anticipation.

Through the haze of her impending orgasm, Jane had the presence of mind to lift her leg up against Maura, and flexed her fingers inside in the same rhythm her friend had set. She heard the doctor whimper, and felt her hair brushing at her breasts as Maura's head dipped, unable to hold herself up anymore. She was panting heavily under the effort, desperate to bring them both to orgasm. Her thrusting accelerated as they both were peaking.

"Oh, Jane, oh my god, yes. Oh!" Her words died in her throat and her walls clenched hard around Jane's fingers. Her body stopped moving almost completely. Jane reached down to grab hold of Maura's hand inside of her, and she drove it for just a second before she came undone. Her legs snapped shut and she cried out as the climax tore through her, trapping Maura's fingers inside of her.

The couch creaked under the strain of both their bodies seizing, and each tremor was punctuated by whimpers and groans, before Maura finally collapsed on top of Jane, their fingers still inside the other.

The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing, slowly coming back to normal. Then Jane felt Maura's body shaking against her, and she realized she was crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane felt her own eyes well up and she swallowed the tears back.

"Maura..." Jane gently stroked the doctor's hair. "What's wrong?" She knew she wouldn't like the answer, but asked anyways, because she couldn't just ignore her friend's tears.

She waited for Maura to be able to talk. Without looking at her, the doctor stood up and started gathering her clothes.

"I... I can't do this anymore..." She closed her eyes as a new wave of tears fell down her cheeks.

Jane sat up and touched her arm. Maura paused and her blouse slipped back down to the floor.

"Maura... I'm sorry."

"No, I started it. It's my fault. I thought I could handle it..."

Jane squeezed her arm, and she wished she could tell Maura. She wished she could hold her and kiss her, and make it better, but the lump in her throat wouldn't go away, and she just didn't know what to say.

Maura's heart shattered as she waited though the silence for Jane to say something. She put her hand to her mouth to catch the sob that ripped though her throat.

Jane's breath hitched and a heavy tear burned a path down her face. She held on to Maura's arm, and squeezed it for dear life.

"Maura, please..." She didn't recognize her own voice, hoarse and strangled.

"Don't you feel it?" Maura asked sadly, clutching at her own heart.

Jane stood up and she pulled Maura in a tight hug. Her skin had cooled down and she felt so good in her arms.

"Make me." Jane begged in a little voice.

"What?"

"Make me talk about it."

Maura pulled back to look at Jane through her tears. She sniffed them back and cleared her throat. Jane wasn't looking at her, her eyes glued to the floor between them.

"Should we... should we stop?"

Jane's heart clenched at the thought, but she shrugged. She didn't want to make Maura continue if it was so painful. Confronting the silence, Maura swallowed and tasted the salt of her tears in her throat.

"Should I date someone else?"

"No!" Jane immediately replied, clear and strong. A faint smile appeared on Maura's lips.

"Do you think we can try and be together then?"

Jane bit her lip and her head fell to her chest. Maura got frustrated again. Her eyes welled up with fresh tears. She slapped Jane's shoulder.

"Why are you so scared? I don't understand!" She hit her again, and Jane let her, her body limp.

"I'm sorry, " she croaked.

"Is this really just... fucking to you?" Maura's voice broke, and she stepped back to compose herself again.

"Jane, look at me."

Jane looked up from the floor. Maura cupped her face and ran her thumb over her wet cheek. Before she could stop herself, the detective turned her head into her touch and kissed her palm. Maura grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face down to hers. She opened her mouth and pushed her tongue inside Jane's. She kissed her slow and deep, tasting the tears, the sweat and the sex, and waited for Jane to respond. The brunette exhaled through her nose and finally moaned into the kiss. She kissed her back with all the pent up feelings that had been overwhelming her in the last weeks. She took Maura's face between her two hands and pulled her in, mashing their lips together, pushing Maura's mouth open with hers. She pulled away with a wet smack and pulled Maura into a fierce hug. She was out of breath and her shoulders started heaving with uncontrollable sobs.

Maura held her tight and waited for Jane to calm down. She smoothed her hair and stroked her back. She turned to kiss her cheek. She whispered in Jane's ear.

"I love you." Her heart clenched at the sound of her own words, tears stinging her eyes again in relief. "I'm in love with you," she clarified, and buried her face in Jane's hair.

Jane nodded, unable to speak yet.

Maura continued to whisper softly into her ear.

"I want to be with you. I want to make love to you, kiss you and make your tears go away... I want to build a life with you and be happy together,..."

Jane squeezed Maura harder and inhaled deeply.

"Okay, " is all she managed to say. After a second, they both started laughing into the hug. Maura pulled away and slapped Jane's shoulder, playfully this time.

"You're making me do all the talking!" Maura whined, wiping her tears off her cheeks.

Jane wiped her face as well, and kissed Maura's lips.

"I love you, Maura." Jane saw Maura's face ready to cry again and she kissed her eyes.

Maura smiled and sighed. "Can we go to bed now?"

"To sleep?" Jane arched an eyebrow.

Maura shrugged and looked up and down at Jane's naked body in front of her. "I could go again..."

They picked up their clothes from the floor and headed upstairs to Maura's room.

"Can I kiss you this time?"

"You'd better!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jane followed Maura up the stairs, enjoying the view of Maura's bare ass in front of her. The doctor stepped into the bathroom and sorted her clothes in the appropriate hampers, one going to the dry cleaner. Jane dropped all of hers in a heap next to the bed, and jumped on the mattress, landing on her side, her head propped up on her hand. She patted the spot next to her when Maura came out of the bathroom, all the while admiring Maura's perfect body.

Maura smiled. She loved feeling Jane's gaze on her, the lust she could see in her eyes. She took her time reaching the bed and only set a knee up on it. She looked at Jane's lean, long frame stretched out on the bed, with her olive skin and dark hair. She sighed and crawled on all four on top of Jane. She dipped her head for a kiss, and when their lips connected, Jane wrapped her arms around her and rolled them over, so she was on top.

They both smiled into the kiss. Jane pushed herself up above Maura and paused.

"You're so beautiful," she murmured, breathless.

Maura offered a teary smile.

Men had always worshipped her body and appearance, but they usually became turned off by her quirky personality. Professionally, colleagues admired her intelligence and knowledge, but were intimidated by it as well.

Jane knew her inside and out. And Jane loved her for all that she was.

"Thank you," came the late reply, and she pulled Jane down to kiss her again.

They kissed for a long time, catching up on the frustrations of the last few weeks. Jane was a good kisser, Maura even better. They got acquainted with each other's mouth, tongue and lips. They tasted each other and breathed in their scent, realizing how much they had been craving it.

"I love how you smell," Maura whispered against Jane's mouth.

"You're the one who smells so good. I always want to snarf you when you walk into a room..."

Maura giggled. "Snarf?"

Jane looked at Maura and nodded. "Snarf! Like this."

The detective dove down into Maura's neck right below the ear and inhaled deeply, sniffing and kissing the sensitive skin, getting a noseful of Maura's scent. She hummed in appreciation. Caught in her own game, intoxicated by the fragrance, Jane opened her mouth and sucked along the jaw line and neck, which turned Maura's giggles into a long moan.

Maura tangled her fists into Jane's hair, and pulled her back onto her mouth. She was getting impatient.

Slowly, Jane started pressing her hips into Maura, wedging herself between her parted legs. Maura spread them apart on her own, and pushed back against Jane. They both groaned and broke the kiss to focus on the action instead.

The detective sat up on her knees and her hands went to Maura's breasts, teasing then pinching the nipples. Maura yelped and arched her back, pushing her breasts into Jane's hands. Jane contemplated the vision in front of her, in awe of Maura's body, arched impossibly high, her face turned up into the pillows. The sight was intensely erotic, and knowing she was the cause of it made her feel powerful and humble at the same time.

She swept her hands over Maura's stomach, and grabbed a handful of hips. She lifted and pulled Maura up against her, not knowing what she'd do like that, but suddenly understanding how men felt when fucking a beautiful woman. She wanted to fuck Maura, to possess her, make her scream her name and claim her. She wanted to be her whole world for just an instant, when she'd come undone in her arms.

Eyes hooded, Maura rolled her hips against Jane, hinting at her needs. Pushing her knee up, Jane slipped her hand between their bodies, and pushed 2 fingers inside of Maura. The doctor cried out in pleasure. Jane rocked her hips tentatively, pumping her fingers in and out with every move. Her other hand hooked under Maura's leg and up around her hip, maintaining a close connection. Jane got incredibly turned on by the wet slapping sounds their bodies were making. She started thrusting harder, urged on by Maura's whimpers.

Jane was panting hard, her abs and thighs hard at work. Maura grasped at her arm.

"Jane, hold me... Please..., I want to feel you."

Jane lowered herself on top of Maura, never breaking the rhythm. The sheen of sweat covering their bodies mingled, their skin cool on the surface but burning underneath. The doctor held on to Jane's neck for dear life, burying her face in the tangle of dark hair. She called out Jane's name over and over again, as Jane finally hooked her fingers up inside of her. The brunette felt Maura's nails dig into her shoulders and she moaned at the pleasurable pain.

Maura stilled abruptly, her hips shot up up, and Jane felt her walls clamp around her fingers. After a moment of silence, Maura cried out, and Jane lifted her head up to look at her, feeling Maura's orgasm rippling against her hand.

"Maura..., Maura, look at me... Please look at me."

Maura struggled to open her eyes, and she found the detective staring at her. She shared her climax with Jane, locked in an intense gaze, like nothing else existed in the entire world.

"I love you... I love you so much..." Jane murmured, choking on the words.

Maura didn't reply, her body still seizing intermittently, but she closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her temple. Jane leaned down to gently kiss her lips, easing her back down as the tremors subsided.

After a long minute of gentle cuddling, Jane rolled off to the side and wrapped her arms and legs around Maura.

"What about you?," Maura asked, unable to move, basking in a drowsy afterglow.

"I'm good." Jane hesitated. "Is it... okay if I stay?"

Maura smiled and turned in her arms to face her.

"Yes. Very okay. And you'd better be there in the morning so I can thank you properly."

She snuggled up closer and kissed Jane's lips to seal the deal.

"I love you," she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too..."


End file.
